


Fundashi

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: A Tim le encanta el Brudick., Anal Sex, Bruce ama a Dick, Brudick - Freeform, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Jason va a visitar a Alfred de forma constante, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Tim Drake, PWP without Porn, Possible Jaytim in the future, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim is fundashi, Tim's a Brudick fan., hidden romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Tim es un alumno ejemplar y disciplinado, buen amigo y excelente Robin, sin embargo esconde un oscuro secreto:Es fundashi.Y esta apunto ver algo que no debería entre Batman y Nightwing.Brudick.PWP. Lemon. Smut.One-shot.Tim POV.





	Fundashi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.
> 
> Ligero Ooc.

Timothy se relamió el labio ansioso. Era la tercera vez que pasaba una caja de contrabando dentro de la mansión. Era obvio que Alfred sabía que le llegaban paquetes cada cierto tiempo, no obstante, ignoraba el contenido de los mismos. Bueno, en realidad Tim le mentía diciendo que eran historietas y novelas gráficas de varios superhéroes que coleccionaba.

No mentía del todo, puesto que, efectivamente, él coleccionaba los cuadernos ilustrados; pero no eran historietas, cómics ni novelas gráficas, sino doujinshis, fanbooks de su placer más culpable:

Batman x Nightwing.

Sí, él emparejaba secretamente a su mentor con su hermano mayor.

Admitirlo le daba vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo, multiplicidad de veces había presenciado escenas y momentos demasiado _"íntimos"_ como para considerarse normales. O quizás si fuesen normales y el distorsionaba esa imagen con su retorcida y mórbida mente.

No siempre fue así. Antes de la muerte de sus padres y su conversión a Robin, Tim era un muchacho normal, sin fetiches extraños ni malicia. Los problemas llegaron poco después de conocer a Dick, el último de los _"Flying Graysons"_ y navegar en internet.

Una noche después de su primer patrullaje con Nightwing, había llegado emocionado a su casa. Nunca había tenido amigos verdaderamente fieles a su persona, por eso el que Dick se ofreciera a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, y velar por su seguridad como nuevo heredero del manto de Robin, hizo que casi le explotara la cabeza. Inmediatamente después de retirarse el uniforme y asegurarse de que sus padres estaban dormidos, se había lanzado buscar información del guardián de Blüdhaven.

No encontró mucha, solo había unos cuantos reportes del departamento de policía y noticias de periódico, aunque era algo normal puesto que Dick se había mudado de forma reciente a la ciudad vecina. Y así, navegando entre basura informática y anécdotas mentira del guardián con poderes sobrenaturales que había invadido la corrupta ciudad vecina de Gotham, término leyendo un artículo escrito dentro de un blog donde una chica daba las razones por las cuales Nightwing y Batman debían de ser pareja.

Él casi escupió el zumo de naranja que había estado bebiendo mientras usaba su computadora.

De ese tipo de páginas encontró por montones. Desde simples teorías hasta chicas y chicos que decían haberlos visto haciendo cosas _“indebidas”_ encima de los tejados de la tenebrosa ciudad. Aturdido había cerrado las páginas después de saturarse. En ese momento se había prometido no leer más de ese material mórbido que lo había perturbado.

Sin embargo rompió su promesa meses después. Jason, su predecesor había regresado a la vida solo para volverse un criminal y secuestrarlo en el proceso. Volver a ver al segundo Robin había causado un fuerte shock en Batman y Nightwing del que tardaron en salir. Al final, después de varias disputas, dolor, humillaciones, confesiones y la muerte de los padres de Tim —evento que le dolía recordar— y su posterior adopción, la familia regreso a su cauce normal.

Jason trato de restaurar su antiguo vínculo con su mentor pero las cosas seguían ásperas entre ellos y Tim seguía cayéndole mal, no le gustaba estar cerca de él.

En fin, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, la actitud de Dick entorno a Batman se volvió más insistente y amable, como si quisiera consolarlo. Todo eso lo llevo a recordar los bochornosos artículos publicados en internet, que por ese momento ya no le parecían tan descabellados, y termino rindiéndose la morbosidad de internet; pasando de leer simples teorías a fanfics y doujinshis, admirando la perfección de los fanarts y los fanbooks, pudriéndose un poco por dentro.

Pero no se arrepentía. Convertirse en un _fundashi_ era una de las mejores cosas que le pudieron pasar, pues a diferencia de todas las chicas y chicos a los que les compraba las libretas ilustradas, él vivía con los objetos de sus adoraciones y deseos más impuros.

Y eso le encantaba.

Además mientras fueran simples fantasías no le hacía daño a nadie, quizás a su moral y ética, pero de ahí en fuera a nadie.

Con cuidado retiro la cinta y los sellos de la caja junto a los plásticos protectores, admirando la portada de una de sus adquisiciones más valiosas: un fanbook de 500 páginas con estampillas coleccionables, enviado directamente desde Taiwán. Le había costado un ojo de la cara, aunque ahora que vivía con Bruce Wayne podía darse ciertos lujos.

Lo dejo en su cama y siguió sacando el material, en esa ocasión había pedido 10 doujinshis desde china, tenía que verificar que estuvieran todos. Se encontraba tan feliz sacando sus productos que no se percató en que momento Dick subió por las escaleras.

—Tim. — lo llamo su hermano del otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Yo… E-eh, uh ¡Un minuto!

A toda prisa metió todas sus revistas, estampillas, recortes y postales debajo de la cama, unos cuantos libretos sueltos quedaron regados, los escondió debajo de su camisa, entre la ropa sucia. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, no esperaba que Dick se paseara por la mansión ese día. Aturdido, se levantó para abrir la puerta. Dick enarco una ceja al ver su aspecto sonrojado y frenético.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo Timbo? ¿Ocultas algo?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!— dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz de aparentar. —Solo recogí un poco, tenía mucho desorden.

Dick recorrió con la vista toda la recamara, sin creerse ni un poco la mentira al ver las playeras regadas por el suelo y la ropa sucia a medio meter en una canasta, pero prefirió no preguntar más. No deseaba incomodar a su pequeño hermano.

—Ya veo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

—Pensaba salir con Kon y Bart, ¿Por qué?

—Uhm que lastima— comento metiéndose dentro de la habitación y sentándose en la arrugada cama, —Y yo que deseaba patrullar contigo.

— ¿Por eso viniste desde Blüdhaven sin avisar?— Dick desplegó una de sus muchas sonrisas encantadoras, jalándolo del brazo para acercarlo a él y revolviéndole el cabello.

— ¿Acaso no puedo?

—Claro que sí ¿Pero lo hiciste?— Tim se revolvió zafándose el abrazo improvisado.

—Vine a darle unos informes a Bruce y de paso pasar un tiempo contigo.

La palabra _“Bruce”_ casi provoca un corto circuito en el cerebro de Tim, queriendo dar un grito como toda una _Fangirl,_ pero logró controlarse de último minuto.

—Voy a estar fuera, si me hubieras avisado…

—Tranquilo, no es tu culpa. — Nightwing se puso de pie, jalando ligeramente el edredón hacia arriba. Revelando sutilmente la caja donde le habían enviado sus últimos artilugios. A Tim se le abrieron los ojos, rogando que Dick no volteara hacia abajo. —Yo debí haber avisado que vendría. ¿Sabes dónde está….? ¿Estás bien Babybird?

—Y-yo, sí, estoy bien ¿por qué preguntas?

— Te pusiste pálido de repente.

—Estoy bien.

Dick hizo una mueca, pero termino asintiendo. Con pasos delicados se dirigió a la salida y Tim estuvo a punto de empujarlo cuando casi pisa uno de sus doujinshis ocultos bajo su playera verde rayas.

—Entonces ¿sabes dónde está B?

—Creo que es algo obvio— dijo señalando la biblioteca, lugar donde estaban las escaleras hacia la Batcave.

—Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos después Tim.

—Claro. — Nightwing bajo las escaleras con calma, mientras tarareaba una canción. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Robin lo llamó:

— ¡Dick!

— ¿Sí?— contesto girándose levemente.

—La próxima vez no te preocupes en venir a verme, los dos sabemos que siempre que estas de visita es por Bruce.

Y sin esperar que le contestara se encerró en su habitación, gritando internamente ante el gesto compungido y aparentemente confuso de Dick.

 

°•°•°•°

 

Tim entró por la ventana a la mansión. Pudo haber entrado por la cueva, pero Kon había insistido en dejarlo en el ventanal de su alcoba. De todas formas tenía que bajar a hacer su reporte de misión; podía hacerlo al día siguiente, pero no quería dejarlo para después. Sin cuidado se quitó las botas y la capa aventándolos al cesto de ropa que tenía arrumbado.

Ya los bajaría después.

A paso rápido se dirigió al reloj de la biblioteca, entrada directa a la Batcave. El sonido de unas voces le hizo darse cuenta de que Batman y Nightwing también habían regresado de su patrulla. Se detuvo en la esquina de la escalera para ver sus siluetas frente a la computadora. Él suspiró, le encantaba verlos juntos, hablando con ese tono ameno que solo existía entre ellos, alimentaban su morbo interno, pero no podía quedarse parado toda la noche en el rincón de las espaleras, por lo que tomó una bocanada de aire y dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a hacer notar su presencia, no obstante se detuvo en el momento en el que Nightwing hizo un comentario extraño:

—Creo que Tim sospecha algo. — Nightwing, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de la Batcomputer se puso de pie  acercándose a Batman.

— ¿De qué?

—Vamos B, no te hagas el desentendido. — dijo poniéndose al frente de la pantalla de la computadora.

Tim se ocultó en la sombras al mismo tiempo que Bruce gruñó, dándose cuenta de que Nightwing no lo iba a dejar trabajar.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?— pregunto con voz ronca. Dick suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Hoy, cuando fui a verlo hizo un comentario que no me gustó mucho que digamos. — Batman lo miro a la cara indicándole que continuara. —Dijo que siempre que vengo a Gotham es por ti.

— ¿Y es cierto?

—Te encantaría que dijera que sí, ¿No es verdad?— Sin ningún pudor, Dick empujo por los hombros al mentor de ambos, haciendo la silla hacia atrás, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo. Tim se congeló de la impresión, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó, llevándose una mano a la boca. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

— ¿Quieres que hable con él?— Nightwing negó.

—No, dejemos que él nos pregunté directamente. ¿O piensas darle la charla igual que a mí?

—No.

Nightwing movió sus caderas de forma sensual juntando las pelvis de ambos, frotándose sinuosamente. Batman lo tomó por la cintura, acercando sus bocas para besarlo.

—Bruce…— gimió rosando sus labios —Te necesito.

—Robin puede regresar en cualquier momento ¿Quieres que confirme sus sospechas de esta forma?— Dick rió contra los labios de Bruce, separándose levemente.

—No creo que lo haga, dijo que iba a quedarse toda la noche con sus amigos; y Alfie no bajara a menos que lo llamemos. —Batman acerco más a Nightwing hacía si, tomándolo por el trasero, murmurando algo que Tim no alcanzo a escuchar, pero que termino por dibujar una sonrisa complacida en la cara de su hermano.

Dick, poso sus manos en la cara de Batman, removiendo su capucha. A pesar de la distancia, Tim pudo ver el infierno reflejado en los ojos de su mentor.

Infierno provocado por Nightwing.

Dick se retiró el antifaz, tirándolo al piso, correspondiendo la mirada lujuriosa del murciélago. Bruce tomo su boca de forma lenta, dándole pequeños besos cortos por todo el contorno de sus labios. Dick se revolvió en su regazo, jalándolo por el cabello, desesperado por aumentar la velocidad; como respuesta, Bruce le dio un pequeño azote en el trasero para después estrujárselo, pasando sus dedos por el valle entre sus mejillas. Dick le mordió el labio gimiendo.

Tim quería gritar. Una de sus más mórbidas y sucias fantasías estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Sentía que se desmallaría, deseaba golpear algo para calmar la ansiedad, pero temía hacer ruido y quebrar el momento, por lo que se mordió su mano, cubierta por el guante. Las manos le temblaban y un escalofrió abrumador le bajo hasta el coxis, cosquilleándole las entrañas.

Sabía que mirar estaba mal, lo correcto era alertarlos de su presencia, dándoles tiempo para arreglarse un poco, pero no podía hacerlo, había soñado tanto tiempo con que ellos admitieran que se gustaban, que ahora verlos besarse y mejor aún, manosearse enfrente de él, estaba haciendo que le colapsara el cerebro. Todo empeoro en el momento en el que Batman subió la mano por la columna de Dick, bajándole el cierre de su traje hasta las nalgas, dejándole el trasero al aire, metiéndole la mano dentro. El grito que dio, se vio opacado por el gemido ronco de Dick, que empujo su culo hacia la mano de Bruce, dejando que le metiera los dedos enguantados por su entrada. 

—Joder, Bruce— jadeo mirándolo a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado. —Quítate el traje de una maldita vez. 

—Estas muy desesperado.

— ¿No eras tú el que no quería que Tim nos encontrará haciéndolo?

Batman sonrió brevemente, tomándolo por la cintura para quitarlo de su regazo. Una vez de pie, Tim fue testigo de cómo se arrancaron los trajes a toda velocidad. Las prendas volaron de un lado a otro hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos. Drake, ya había contemplado el cuerpo de su mentor y el de su hermano sin ropa en varias ocasiones, cuando fueron heridos y él tuvo que aplicarles los primeros auxilios, sin embargo, jamás los había visto de esa forma.

Sudorosos, excitados y duros. Sin perder ningún detalle se acercó más, agachándose detrás de una mesa. 

El miembro de Dick era bastante grande y grueso, comparable al tamaño de su muñeca, no obstante, era más pequeño que el corpulento pene de Bruce erguido a máxima plenitud. Tim casi se atraganto con su saliva cuando Dick se arrodillo frente a Bruce, besándole los muslos,  delineando con su lengua los músculos para después engullir la erección de Batman por completo. Los pantalones le apretaron, indicándole que pronto tendría una carpa en su ropa. Él bajo su mano, frotándose la entre pierna al mismo ritmo que Dick chupaba el pene entre sus labios mientras Bruce, lo guiaba, dándole ligeras embestidas a su boca.

—Dick... — murmuro entre dientes Bruce.

Dick le dirigió una mirada, burlona, tomando más del mimbro en su boca, aprovechando el momento para masturbarse a sí mismo con la mano derecha. Nigthwing gozaba de la sensación de tener al miembro de su tutor golpeándole la garganta de vez en cuando, y eso era algo que se notaba, o eso pensaba Robin, puesto que Dick se comía todo sin ningún problema, como si ya llevase mucho tiempo haciéndolo. 

— ¿Quieres terminar así?— pregunto su padre adoptivo con voz enronquecida. Dick negó, sacando el pene de su boca, poniéndose de pie.

—Me encanta sentirte en mi garganta, pero hoy realmente necesito sentirte dentro.

Bruce asintió, ciñéndolo por la cintura para dirigirlo al cofre del Batimóvil. Ahí lo empujo de espaldas contra el capo, quedando la espalda de Dick recargada en el frio metal del automóvil,  él recargó sus talones contra los faros, exponiendo su rosado y cerrado culo. Bruce lo tomo por los tobillos, abriéndole las piernas, enterando su rostro en el trasero de Dick, devorándolo. Él grito, impresionado al sentir la lengua de Bruce dentro de su ano, lubricando sus paredes. Tim sin poder soportarlo más, dejo de frotarse y se metió la mano a los pantalones, masturbándose de forma frenética, amortiguando sus gemidos con la palma de su mano y disfrazando sus gritos con los alaridos que soltaba Dick por momentos. 

Terminando de lubricar a Dick, B, subió hacia su boca, dejando una serie de besos repartidos por sus muslos, su miembro, su ombligo y pezones, incluyendo su cuello, lugar donde se detuvo unos instantes, llenándolo de chupetones y marcas de dientes. 

—Basta, B. — reclamo Nigthwing con voz lastimera —Follame ya.

Tim fue testigo de cómo ni lento ni perezoso, Bruce se alineo con la entrada de su hermano, deslizándose con fuerza, abriendo todo el culo de Dick con una facilidad impresionante, como si el cuerpo de Nightwing fuera de mantequilla. 

— ¡Ah!— grito Dick, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. —Mierda, no importa cuántas veces te tome, sigues sintiéndote jodidamente grande.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando?

—Un poco, pero siempre me lastimas. — Bruce arrugo la cara como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo, sin embargo Dick abrió la boca de nuevo, aclarando la situación antes de que el mentor de ambos pensara otra cosa. —Me gusta, puedo sentirte golpeándome el estómago. 

Robin se sonrojo hasta las orejas, por el comentario tan explícito. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? estaban teniendo sexo, era obvio que dirían ese tipo de cosas. Bruce lo besó, comenzando a embestirlo contra el cofre del carro. La forma en la que follaban era bestial, las caderas de Dick se movían de forma sinuosa al frente, encontrándose con las de Bruce en un choque brusco, permitiéndole a su mentor penetrarlo por completo. Dick gemía de forma aguda enterrando las uñas en los hombros de Batman. Por su lado, Bruce lo sujetaba de la cintura ayudándolo a moverse más rápido. Estuvieron follando unos minutos en aquella posición, luego Bruce tomo a Dick por el cabello, poniéndolo boca abajo. 

De esa forma volvió a abrirle las nalgas escupiéndole para lubricarlo y volver a entrar en él. 

— ¡Bruce!

Dick poso las palmas contra el cofre, arqueándose al sentir lo de nuevo dentro de sí. B, paso una mano por su pecho, sosteniéndolo de esa manera, follandolo en esa posición. 

—Estas demasiado apretado.

—No es mi culpa— respondió Dick entre jadeos —No habíamos tenido sexo en un tiempo. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Bruce le beso la cabeza de forma amorosa antes de responder:

—Quizás lo hagamos.

—Hasta que l-lo... J-joder B, esper-ra... ¡B!— Bruce tomo el miembro de Dick, frotando la cabeza de su prepucio en círculos, obligándolo a subir una de sus rodillas al capo, con su otro brazo lo apreso hacía si, juntando su pecho con la espalda de Dick, volteando su rostro para meterle la lengua en la boca.

Tim, deseaba quitarse los pantalones para masturbarse con tranquilidad, sin embargo, no lo hacía por temor a manchar el suelo o las paredes de la cueva con su simiente. Pensó en todas esas personas que deseaban presenciar lo que él estaba viendo, y se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, casi podía sentir la sangre fluyéndole por la nariz como el pervertido que era. 

—M-más rápido, B. — la petición de Dick sonó más pervertida de lo debido gracias al sonido tan lucrativo de sus cuerpos chocando, haciendo que la cara de Tim hirviera de la vergüenza. Dick, abrió la boca salivando cuando sintió como el miembro de su mentor se introducía hasta el tope, llenándole las entrañas y tocando su próstata.

— ¿Dónde lo quieres?

—Adentro, p-por favor, córrete dentro. —Tim se vino en su mano, enterrando sus dientes en su guante al escuchar tal frase, cayendo poco a poco sobre sus rodillas, sollozando desesperado. Dick y Bruce terminaron instantes después, luego de las últimos empujones, donde Dick puso los ojos en blanco, borracho de placer al mismo tiempo que Bruce inundaba su ano con esencia; B lo soltó, dejando caer su flácido cuerpo dándole unas ultimas embestidas antes de retirarse por completo. 

— ¿Satisfecho?— pregunto Bruce, recargándose en el Batimóvil. Dick giro su rostro, sonriéndole con amor.

—Uhm, mucho. — Dick se incorporó de forma lenta. Tim contemplo como se le escurría el semen por los muslos. —Debemos limpiar antes de que llegue Robin.

—Sí.

Drake se levantó, cuidando de que no oyeran sus pasos, debía de irse antes de que uno de los dos notara su presencia. Ya había visto suficiente. 

 

°•°•°•°

 

Mirarlos a la cara la mañana siguiente fue difícil. Una vez que se le había bajado la calentura y sus hormonas se habían estabilizado, se sintió como un maldito pervertido y un acosador, no muy diferente de un viejo morboso. Mirar, le había traidor una gran satisfacción temporal, pero una vez que esta se fue, se sentía como un asco. Debió de haber respetado la privacidad de sus familiares, mostrar por qué Batman se sentía tan orgulloso de él, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus impulsos sucios pudieron más.

Ahora cada vez que veía a Dick recordaba la forma en la que gemía mientras Bruce se lo jodía.

Lo único semi agradable de toda la situación era que su pareja favorita era oficialmente canon, lo malo era que no podía decírselo a nadie. Su castigo por violación a la privacidad, era sufrir en silencio, conteniendo los gritos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios cada vez que Batman y Nightwing se rozaban las manos. No era algo tan grave, no obstante la ansiedad estaba devorándolo vivo.

Resopló, subiendo las escaleras. El desayuno había resultado sumamente incomodo, sobre todo cuando Dick tomó su tazón de cereal, escurriendo un poco de leche por su mentón, provocando que su mente trabajara a mil por hora. Tenía el presentimiento de que Dick le terminaría confesando su relación con Bruce más pronto de lo que pensaba, puesto que ambos adultos ya tenían la sospecha de que él sabía algo. No obstante, debía esperar hasta ese día para abarrotar a Dick con preguntas.

Iba muy ensimismado en sus retorcidos pensamientos, hasta que escuchó risotadas y murmullos en su habitación. El corazón se le estrujó, sintiendo como el aire se le iba de los pulmones.

_«Oh Dios»_ se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se puso pálido, sintiendo que se desmayaría. Jason estaba frente a él con uno de sus doujinshis en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto lo más firme que pudo. Todd lo miro de forma altanera.

—Vine a ver a Alf y quise entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, pero parece que me equivoque. No recuerdo haber tenido uno de estos— respondió, sujetando con la punta de los dedos la libreta ilustrada. — ¿Qué demonios haces leyendo estas cosas?

—Eso no te incumbe— Tim le arrebató el doujinshi, rogando porque no lo hubiese lastimado o dañado de alguna manera. Jason arqueo una ceja.

—Yo creo que sí, si no quieres que le diga a Bruce que a su amado remplazo le gusta leer novelas homoeróticas protagonizadas por él y por Dick.

— ¿Jason?— Dick apareció de la nada, mirando extrañado a Red Hood. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esta sigue siendo mi casa ¿Sabes?, vine a ver a Alfie ¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina.

— ¿Y Bruce?

—No te preocupes, ya se fue. — Jason lo volteo a ver amenazándolo con una estúpida sonrisa sardónica, pero él se mantuvo imperturbable, aunque por dentro estaba al borde del colapso. Al final paso a su lado, empujándolo con el hombro.

—No diré nada, pero ya veré en que me puedes ayudar después, remplazo. — le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrió y un mal, pero muy mal presentimiento.

— ¿Jay te molesto?— le pregunto Dick una vez que se quedaron solos.

— ¿Eh? No, solo me sorprendió que entrara por la ventaba de mi habitación.

—Oh, ya veo. — Dick se sentó en la cama invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. —Tim, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Te ocurre algo, hice algo que te molestara? no hablaste nada en el desayuno. — de pronto Tim recordó que era lo que tenía en la mano, y brinco en su lugar escondiéndolo tras su espalda.

—No, no pasa nada, es simplemente que estaba pensando que tengo algunas cosas que hablar con mi equipo… Ehr, planeación y entrenamiento. — Dick lo miro no muy convencido.

— ¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, no te voy a regañar. Bueno, no a menos que hayas matado a alguien o liberado a una orden de criminales. — Tim forzó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, todo está bien. ¿Me das un momento? Tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela.

—Claro. — Dick se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Te veo luego Tim, y dime si Jay te hace algo o te insulta, yo puedo ayudarte también con eso. — él asintió, cerrando la puerta cuando su hermano salió.

Había estado tan caliente la noche anterior que había olvidado ocultar sus cosas y ahora Jason, su hermanastro medio loco y asesino sabía a cerca de sus fetiches raros. Trago duro recargando la cabeza en su puerta. Ahora estaba en una situación en la que Nightwing ni sus amigos podían ayudarlo. 

 

_¿Fin?_

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte, gracias por leer :)  
> Bueno.... Hice esto después de ver muchos, muchos, muchos, fanarts donde Tim era algo así como shipper Brudick y se emocionaba por cualquier cosa XD.  
> Cambien quiero aclarar algo: En este universo Jason no es taaannn malo después de regresar de la muerte, por eso puede entrar en la mansión cada vez que se le pega la gana.  
> Igual ustedes no pregunten, solo gozenlo (͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡° ).
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer y recuerden que el Brudick es vida \\(◦'⌣'◦)/.


End file.
